Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 144
(story) (title) | StoryTitle1 = My Sword I Lay Down! | Synopsis1 = Moon Knight has come to Chinatown where a funeral for Do Yang, leader of the Tiger's Claw warrior society is underway. He was murdered by the costumed villain known as the White Dragon, who hopes to assert his dominance over Chinatown along with his Dragon Lords. Do Yang's son Chu Yang wants to get revenge for his father, something his uncle Wu Fong cautions against because Do Yang was a man of peace. That's when Moon Knight makes his presence known, much to the anger of Chu Yang. However, as Moon Knight was a friend of Do Yang, he is invited in by his wife, who apologizes for his nephew's rudeness. After paying his respects, Moon Knight vows to bring Do Yang's killers to justice and departs. Chu Yang is furious, shouting after the masked vigilante that they do not need outsiders meddling in their affairs. In the days that follow, the White Dragon and his Dragon Lords terrorize Chinatown, consolidating their power. The Tiger's Claw warrior society try to stop the Dragon Lords, unfortunately, without a leader, they are no match for the White Dragon and his minions. Later, at the Daily Bugle, Peter Parker is at the newspaper looking for a photo assignment. He assigns Peter to get photos of the violence that has been erupting in Chinatown. Peter takes a cab to Chinatown, unaware that his cab driver is Moon Knight in his guise of Jake Lockley, cab driver. He is dropped off outside of the Lin Chow Restaraunt so Peter can meet up with his old university friend, Philip Chang. Outside the restaurant, a group of concerned citizens has come to see Philip, but his uncle sends them away, telling them that Philip is not home and he is unsure when he will return. However, Peter Parker notices Philip watching from a window in the apartment upstairs. Using his spider-powers, Peter manages to slip past Phil's uncle and goes inside. When Peter knocks at the door, Philip is relieved to see him and invites him in. When Peter asks how he can help, Philip explains his current predicament. He tells Peter about growing up in Hong Kong under the tutelage of Do Chi Wong, a legendary warlord. He was a member of Do Chi Wong's criminal organization until one day his master's enemies retaliated by throwing a grenade in Chang's home. Although Philip managed to leap to safety, his parents were killed in the blast. Philip later vowed to never raise a hand in violence ever again. Unfortunately, when he came to the United States, the White Dragon learned of his skills and attempted to recruit him into the Dragon Lords, Philip was helped by Spider-Man in stopping the White Dragon in the past.Philip's origins and his first encounter with the White Dragon were originally chronicled in . Now the people of Chinatown have come to him to lead the Tiger Claw's due to his fighting skill. Peter can relate with Phil, as his own uncle was killed some time ago by a criminal. He tells Phil that sometimes with great power comes great responsibility.Peter's Uncle Ben was shot by a burglar in . Suddenly, the White Dragon and his gang begin charging the restaurant. Not wanting Peter to get hurt, Philip pushes him outside and tells him to hide. However, Peter wills his street clothes to change into his new black-and-white costume so he can go into action as Spider-Man. Inside, the White Dragon and his men are wrecking the place when suddenly Spider-Man arrives to stop them. However, Spider-Man is on the defensive thanks to the White Dragon's flame breath. Things get worse when the flames set the restaurant on fire. Just then, Moon Knight comes leaping in to lend the wall-crawler a hand. The White Dragon and his minions flee, and Moon Knight tries to follow after them. That's when Chu Yang and some of his friends come in and tackle the masked hero, not wanting him to interfere with. Moon Knight is furious as he could have ended the violence had Chu not stopped him. That's when Philip Chang enters the room and tells Moon Knight that it is not Chu Yang's fault, as old traditions are hard to break. When they ask Philip to once again lead the Tiger Claw, he refuses to raise his hand in violence again. Spider-Man can't understand this way of thinking. Moon Knight tries to explain that sometimes violence can do a lot to a man's soul and departs. Aboard his Moon-Copter, Moon Knight tells his assistant Frenchie of what happened and decides to see what he can learn as Jake Lockley. The next day on the Lower Eastside, Jack Lockely meets with his informant, Crawley, at a seedy bar. He informs Jake that the White Dragon was recently freed from prison by someone high up in the hierarchy of New York's organized crime. When Jake asks who that person is, unfortunately, Crawley hasn't been able to learn that information. A few days later, Spider-Man is back in Chinatown trying to put his recent troubles out of his mind so he can focus on catching the White Dragon.Spider-Man's troubles include his troubled relationship with the Black Cat. The Cat has been keeping the fact that she got new superhuman powers from the Kingpin in , creating an ever-growing rift between the couple. He also mentions his recent battle with Red Ghost and the Super-Apes, which happened in . Suddenly, he spots the Dragon Lords attacking a shop. He is interested to see Chu Yang among the bystanders raising the alarm. Spider-Man quickly webs up the gang members. Suddenly, the White Dragon calls out to the people of Chinatown from a building across the street. He has taken Philip Chang hostage to prove who is mightier. However, Philip refuses to fight the White Dragon. When Spider-Man tries to interfere, Chu Yang stops him, telling him that this is none of his business. Spider-Man has no choice but to sit by and watch as the White Dragon continues his assault on Philip. As Philip refuses to fight, Spider-Man notices Chu run into a nearby alley and decides to follow. There he catches Chu telling one of the Dragon Lords that he planted a bomb in the crowd to eliminate everyone who would stand against the gang. Spider-Man knocks out the Dragon Lord and catches Chu Yang as he attempts to flee. The wall-crawler then demands that Chu tell him where the bomb is located. However, Chu Yang refuses to tell the hero where the bomb is located. Meanwhile, the White Dragon's battle with Philip is interrupted by Moon Knight, who has beaten one of the Dragon Lords into admitting that the White Dragon was freed from prison and being funded by the Kingpin who wants to take control of Chinatown's criminal assets. While Moon Knight battles the White Dragon, Spider-Man uses his spider-sense to locate the bomb and tosses it into the East River, where it explodes harmlessly. When Moon Knight defeats the White Dragon, Spider-Man arrives and tells them about the bomb. Seeing how badly beaten Philip is, Spider-Man wonders why Chang didn't fight back. Philip explains that he would have given his life if it meant keeping his promise. Moon Knight tells Philip that he is wise and leaps off into the night. Philip Chang tells Spider-Man that he suspects that Moon Knight must known great violence in his past. | Solicit = Spider-Man and Moon Knight team up, as gang wars in Chinatown bring them into a battle for honor! But with the White Dragon stirring things up to a fever pitch, this battle could just be Spidey's last! | Writer1_1 = Cary Burkett | Penciler1_1 = Greg LaRocque | Inker1_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Editor1_2 = Bob DeNatale | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** Chu Yang ** Ling * Tiger-Claw ** Do Yang ** Wu Fong * Lady Yang * Do Chi Wong * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** Lin Chow Restaurant ** *** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}